Love After Death
by jimbo74
Summary: After his mother dies, Freddie question his happiness. untill a girl from his past comes back. he must choose between his career or his life. Please review thanks
1. The Funeral

Funny thing death, it all around and you'll fine but it happen to you it a different stories it's harder to coup with. It never goes away like you want it too. But those are things we have to deal with. You never think it's after you but then you wind up dead. That's life. She was my mother. She died of cancer. But that not what we remember of her, I remember her loving me. Sure, she might have over protective but what mother isn't. She died young but her memories will never die. I stepped down from the podium and I got claps from every one and people began to get up to mingle.

I saw Carly next to my uncle Jason. I walked up behind her and said "how was the plane from San Diego."

She turned and smiled "horrible" she laughed and then gave me a hug. "Sorry for your loss Freddie"

"It's okay. So how are you doing?"

"I'm great, I great I got married last year"

"You did I forgot. Where is your husband?"

"He's over by Sam"

"Sam?"

"Yeah Sam came too. She's over by the…."

"I know where she is" and I walked away after giving Carly another hug.

I walked to where the food was. I saw what I believed was Sam. She was eating food. I walked up to her.

"Wow Sam? You put on a few pounds." The lady turned and slapped me. I heard laughter behind, that same laugh I got when we were younger.

"You're an idiot Freddie" as I turned. It was Sam she still was thin. She was gorgeous.

"Sam! How are you?" I said rubbing the red mark on my face.

"Good. Sorry about your mom."

"It's fine. So how did you like my speech?"

"It was good until the end."

"What was wrong with the ending?"

"It was way cheesy"

I rubbed my neck and a little embarrassed on how it was really cheesy. Sam laughed again.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing just you have a red hand mark across your face."

"Yeah I can feel it"

"Did you know her" Sam asked.

"Um no idea who she was"

"That's makes it even better. First you called her fat. Then you get slapped and you didn't even know who she was. That's great."

I scratched my head. "I see you haven't changed a bit Sam"

"Nope" the blonde said.

"Hey wanna get together at Carly's for an Icarly reunion?"

"Sure why not. Let's go tell Carly"

5 minutes it took us to find Carly. She was standing next to a man. He was average height and had dark hair about the same as mine and he had a beard.

"Oh there you are Sam" Carly said.

"Hi Carly" Sam said.

"Oh Freddie. This husband Patrick.

"Hello" I said shaking his hand.

"He's a doctor at the hospital in San Diego.

"Well good for you" Sam said "but Freddie and I were wondering if you wanted to get together at spencers for an Icarly reunion"

"I would lov…." But she stopped and said instead "but I can't me and Patrick are going out for dinner."

"Well ok well try again later. Bye guys have a good" Sam said and we walked away.

"So that's out of the picture" Sam exclaimed.

"Well we could always just hang out" I suggested.

"And do what?"

"I don't know go to the lake"

"That's would be fun, but I don't have a swim suit"

"Don't worry I'll buy you one"

I knew Sam wouldn't give a chance to get something free. "Ok but you're going to have to help me pick out a swim suit."

"Um….ok" I said my face getting warm.

It was 5:30 pm when everyone began to leave the funeral.

"Bye guys have a good one" Carly shouted from her car.

We both waved and smiled at her.

"So where we'll stop at my place before we head to the mall for your swim suit."

Okay" she said and we began to walk in the parking lot."

"So do you have a car Sam?"

"No I took a taxi here. It's hard to afford one a my pay wage"

"What do you do?"

"I'm a porn star"

My mouth dropped opened in shock. "You're a p-p –porn star?

"No I was joking"

"Ah" I sighed in relief.

She looked at me and started to laugh. "I'm a waitress at a dinner in Chicago. How about you? What do you do?"

"I design software for Gentech."

"Cool I bet it pay well and I see you are doing what you planned to do"

"Well not all the way" I said.

"What do you mean Freddie?"

"I mean I'm 26 years old and single"

"Hahaha well I'm single too"

"Really"

"Yeah"

I would think a girl as gorgeous as you wouldn't have a boyfriend."

"I've dated other people but I didn't feel right with them. So I'm single right now." She said as we were getting in my car.

We drove to my apartment. We walked up the stairs and went inside. I went into my bedroom.

"Sam I'm going to change"

"Okay I'll wait here" and she sat on my couch.

I pushed my door to there was only an inch from being. I pulled off my shirt when I heard my door squeak open. I tuned and Sam was there.

I looked at Sam embarrassed that's she walked in me but she said next amazed me "nice body and where's your bathroom?"

"Um….it's down the hall to the left."

"Okay thanks" and she walked out.

She complimented me. I finished changing and sat on the couch. I was in a white t-shirt and stone washed jeans with a pair of green converse.

I smiled when Sam came out of the bathroom. She smiled back and said "you're looking good"

"Thanks" and I picked up my trunks and we left. We were off to the store.

A/N I hope you guys like this new story. I know I have like 4 unfinished stories but I like to do different things. So thanks for reading and please review, I would like to hear what you think. Well, bye guys.

PS i have no idea if gentech is a real place or not.


	2. The Lake

"So Sam what kind of swim suit do you wear?"

"Um bikinis"

I gulped and focused on the road. I mean sure I've seen Sam in a swim suit but not a bikini. I pulled up in the store's parking lot. I had smile on my face. I noticed it and forced it to ease down. Now my smile wasn't so cheesy o creepy for a matter of fact.

I got out of my car, I shut the door of my car and walked up to Sam who was already out and walking up to the store.

"Um Freddie you have a great car. What is it?"

"It's a 67 mustang cobalt blue with that black racing strip down the middle."

"I know the color, I'm not blind."

I rubbed the back of my head, I felt a little dumb for saying the color and its appearance.

"Freddie I didn't know you like mustangs."

"Yeah, well there are a lot of things you don't know."

"Really, like what?"

"You know all the times I said I was going to a tech camp."

"Yeah you are a nerd Freddie" she said walking through the doors of the store.

"Well that was a lie"

"Oh my god Freddie you lied to your mother and all of us. Shame on you" Sam said laughing. "So where did you go since you lied about going to a tech camp" she said sarcastically and with quotation marks with her hands.

"Well I lied because I did want my mom to find out what I was doing."

"Well what were you doing then?"

"Cliff diving"

"What!?"

"What you don't believe me"

"No and who did you go with if you're telling the truth?" Sam asked.

"Ok I went with Mike, Nick and Noah."

"Really I think Noah was the only unnerdy one there. The rest of you were straight up geeks."

"Yes true. He was the one who proposed it to us." I said to Sam who was grabbing 5 different bikinis and walked to the dressing room. She walked inside.

"Ok Sam enough of me now you, what are doing in Chicago?"

"Um nothing but like I said before I been a waitress in a diner."

"I know that Sam."

"Freddie, why don't you have girlfriend"

"My work it keeps me from finding anyone. Hey how did this come back to me? I was supposed to ask questions now."

"I don't know but how does this look?" she asked when she walk in a white and pink poke a dotted bikini.

"Um good" I said.

"Ok I'm going to try on the rest before we choose."

"Go for it" I said. Sam walks behind the curtain again and 1 minute later pops back out in an all-white bikini.

"How is it?" she said spinning around.

Sam had an amazing body. She was thin and tight. She could stop a football team in their tracks. I bet she could turn a gay guy straight if she tried hard enough. I thought to myself.

"Um it's good too"

"Ok" and walked back in.

"3 more" she shouted from behind the curtains.

"Ok" and she walked out again in all-black one. I crossed my legs to hide the boner I had. I gave her the thumbs up; she smiled and walked back in.

"Oh my god" I said under my breath and readjusted myself so I wouldn't have to cross my legs again because that was uncomfortable.

Sam walked out in a yellow and white dotted bikini now. I gave her another thumbs up and she walked back in.

2 minutes later Sam walked out from behind the curtains. My mouth dropped open in amazement. She was in an all-red bikini which made her look so gorgeous.

"Freddie, are you ok?"

"Um, yeah"

"So which one do you think I should get"

"The red one "I said immediately.

"Ok" and she went back to change back into her dress. She came back out and we went to the cashier, paid for the bikini and left.

We were in the store for an hour. We got back in my car and left for the lake.

We arrived at the lake in a half hour. The sun was setting now and I could barely see in front of me. There was one of those changing tents at the lake so Sam went inside and changed. Then I did. I came out and Sam was standing by the water. So I walked up beside her and she pushes me in the water.

The water was freezing so when I get to my feet I am shaking and Sam is laughing. I look at Sam and she looks at me. "Don't do it Freddie" then she screams as I run and grab her and drag her in the cold blue water.

"That was cold. I think this was a bad Idea." Sam said.

"Yeah me too, do you just watch the stars since its nice out here and we don't have to waste a trip out here."

"Ok"

We walked to my car and I looked inside for towels.

"Ah crap I forgot towels" I said.

"Really how are we going to get warm?"

"Um like this" and I walked up to Sam and wrapped my arms around her body.

"Wow I feel warm already Freddie." Sam said.

"Ok" and I walk to my car hood and sat on it. Sam followed and sat next to me and laid her head on my chest. I put my arms around her again. We lay on my car hood and talked. We talked until we were tired but we didn't move. I just grabbed a blanket from the trunk and we lay together under the warm blanket.

"We never watched the stars you know" Sam brought up.

"Sam I have a question"

"What" she said scooting closer to me.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend or anything?"

"Um, because I could never find the right guy that I wanted to be with. I thought I wanted to be with this guy jerry until I walked in on him with another woman.

"Oh"

"I punched him and he got 10 stitches on his eyes"

I laughed and we fell asleep under the stars.

**A/N how was the chapter. I hope it was good. Thank you for the favorites guys. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Simply Young LOve

I wake up to the sound of my phone. Sam was still lying next to me. I smiled and looked at my phone screen. I sighed and answered it.

"yes Trevor"

"why are not in your office working?"

"dude my mom just died."

"I don't care if your whole family died. Just get your ass here and do your job."

"ok" and hung up the phone. "dick" I said.

I felt Sam begin to stir. She asked "who was the dick on the phone"

"it was my boss. I have to go to work"

"but Freddie" She said sitting straight up and looking me in the eyes.

"I know Sam, but I get off at 5 P.M. so you can stay at my place until then.

I got the hood of my car, but Sam was reluctant at first.

"Sam come on. I promise I will be home at 5.

Sam looked at me and slid off the car. she was still in that red bikini. I got goose bumps all over my body at the sight of it. I looked away and got in the car. I stared out of the windshield, started the engine and drove away from the lake. This was the only time Sam and I had spent time together since we were 16.

( many years back)

"Sam!" I shouted .

"what babe?" she said.

"did you eat the bacon?"

"yeah you need to get more"

"damn, Sam I just got that bacon too"

"it was delicious, if that makes you feel better."

"a little" and I planted a kiss on her lips. "I'll be back" I said

"where are you going?"

"to get more bacon"

Sam and I had moved in with each other, well not really but it seemed like we did since we were inseparable. My mom hated it at first but enjoyed Sam's company.

(Sam's POV)

"so Sam, have you and Freddie had sex yet?"

"no" I had to hang my head from embarrassment.

"really, I would have expected you guys to have done it by now."

"I know we're going to do it on our 2 years anniversary. Which is in 3 days but he doesn't know so keep your mouth shut Carly"

"ok I will I cant believe the 13th will be your 2 year anniversary."

"Yep. I love him carls and I know he loves me too."

"I know Sam"

"just keep your eyes shut" Freddie told me.

"Where are we going Freddie"

" you'll find out in a second. Ok we're here open your eyes."

"oh my god Freddie" I turned and faced him.

"happy anniversary babe"

"I love you Freddie"

" I love you too" he said after a moment.

Freddie had snuck off earlier that day to set up our romantic dinner on the Bushwell roof.

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss and sat at the table. It was great; there was a white cloth on it and a really nice dinner.

"oh one more thing" and he reached around the table and handed me a dozen red roses

"aw Freddie they're wonderful."

We stayed on the roof for hours.

"okay my turn Freddie."

"for what?"

"your gift"

"oh where is it"

I stood up and covered his brown eyes.

"it's a surprise" and I lead him down the stairs. Mrs. Benson was working the late shift and wouldn't be home until tomorrow, which was perfect.

I lead him to the bedroom. "okay you can open them now" and I released my hands from his face.

The bed was covered in pedals.

"Sam what is this?"

"your gift" and I kissed him passionately and laid on the bed.

"best gift ever" he said and he climbed on me, kissing me on the way down. That night we made love. He was my first and I was his. That was the most amazing night ever.

( 2 weeks later)

"I don't fucking want to move to Chicago with my mom" I screamed

"neither do I " Freddie said calmly. "but sometimes we do thing we don't want to do. That's life. " he said placing a gentle kiss on me.

I laid my head on his shoulder and cried. " I will miss you so much though."

"I know Sam. I will too."

(3 days later)

I stare at him through the window of the car as we drove away. I cried when I saw Freddie make a heart with his hands and place it over his chest. This was the last day Freddie and I had become no more but I love never left.

(present day)

"we are here" I said to Sam.

I thought back again to the past. It was simply young love"

We both got out of the car went in my apartment and I got ready for work and left. I would leave Sam here until 5.

It…..was …simply….young…..love.

A/N whoa intense stuff, do you believe in young love? Well I hope you like the chapter. So please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Just Like the Old Times

I walk into my home at 5:10 P.M exactly. It was odd, my place was empty. Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Sam!" I called

No answer only silence through my house. I walk in to the kitchen. I open the fridge door. I scan through it. All my bacon was gone.

"Sam" I said to myself; shaking my head.

I turned around and leaned against the island in the kitchen. That's when I noticed the note on the table. I walked to it and grabbed it. It read.

_**-Freddie**_

_**I got bored so I went out to the groovy smoothie. So when you get home I'll most likely still be over there. So come over and hang out I invited Carly but she had other plans. Oh I'm sorry about the bacon, I got hungry**_

_**-Sam**_

I began to turn the corner.

_**P.S I spilled some bacon grease on the floor and might not have…**_

"Oh shit" I yelled as I landed with thump. I lay on my back in a little bit of pain. I began to laugh; I got up and dusted off. As I stood I stretched out my back. Still having a grin on my face, I walked out the door.

I drove to the groovy smoothie. It was the same as it was in the past. I haven't been here for at least 2 years. It felt good be here again.  
I open the door and walk in. it was the same on the inside too. I scanned the room and I saw T bow selling something on a stick. It kind of looked like Jell-O. Then I saw Sam. Everything went in slow motion as Sam was laughing and turning her head to me. I got goose bumps down my spine. I had that old familiar feeling I got when we were younger. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Freddie. Oh did you read the PS note I left at the end of the note."

"Well kind of"

"What do you mean kind of?"

"I mean I got half way through and then slipped on the bacon grease."

"Oh" she said while giggling; then bursts into a full blown laughter.

"You know it actually kind of hurt."

"I bet Freddie" Sam said still giggling.

We sat and talked; talked about the things that we had done. The mistakes we had like girlfriend I had dated.

"I don't mean that in a bad way"

"Than in what way do you mean it?"

"Oh….." I thought really hard and couldn't think of anything. "Well I guess I did mean it in a bad way."

"Hahaha I would think so" Sam said.

I heard the groovy smoothie doorbell go off and saw a brown haired girl walked in.

"Perfect timing" I said putting my hand to my face and sliding down in my chair.

"Why, who is that?"

"That would be my ex Alexia"

"I thought you had no time to meet a girl?"

"I don't this one just happened"

"Well what do you want to do" Sam asked.

"Nothing just act…."

"Hey you! Yeah you plastic boobs get over here."

"Excuse me. Do I know you?" she asked

"No but you know my friend" and she pointed at me.

I lifted my hand and looked at Sam; mouth the words "I hate you"

"Oh hi alexia"

"Hi Freddie we've been over for 2 weeks and you end up with this"

"Who you are you calling this, you dumb shit?"

"Who you calling a dumb shit"

"You! I'm calling you a dumb shit" Sam said standing up.

That's when alexia tried slapping Sam, which was a bad Idea. Sam dodged it and countered with a closed fist bunch to the eye. It knocked alexia to her ass.

"Come on Sam let's go" I said and began to walk out the door. Sam followed.

When we in my car all I said was "wow"

"Thanks. Freddie how could you date something like that? Sam asked rubbing her hand.

"I don't know, it happens sometimes." I said.

"Well anyways that's was a blast from the past. I don't remember the last I did that. It was just like the old times."

"Yeah" I said.

Maybe too much like the old times, I thought to myself after I looked at Sam. I felt the goose bumps rise on my spine.

**A/N how was the chapter; sorry for the delay I wasn't in the mood to write with school and all that good stuff. Well anyways thanks for the favorites. Now I want you…..to review hahaha. Thanks for reading and again please review.**


	5. Pineapples

"Pineapples are good" as she popped another slice in her mouth. "Why don't you like pineapple Freddie?"

"Sam you know why."

"Oh yeah you don't like the taste, you say it's too sweet."

We were in my apartment again. We were sitting on my couch watching TV. Nothing was on. I flipped through the channels one more time and turned it off.

"Hey want to go to spencer's place" I asked.

"Sure" Sam answered.

"Ok" and I picked up my keys and jacket. Sam was already at the door.

"Oh I forgot something" and I ran back inside

"Hurry up Freddie" Sam exclaimed.

I came back with something in my hand.

"What's in the bag?"

"Nothing, just my old camera" and I pulled it from its bag.

We drove down to our old neighborhood and our old home. Where I grew up, where I left. I pulled into the Bushwell parking lot. Sam and I got out of the car and walked in the doors of Bushwell. Lewbert stood where he always stood by his desk. He was still skinny still and still hated us. His mole…well eh was still his mole.

We walked into Spencer's apartment. He was on his couch and he gave us a scared look. As a girl his age threw her head up and looked at us. Look at us from Spencer's waist.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"Spencer screamed.

Then I did the same and I looked at Sam and she screamed. We ran to Carly's old room. I slammed the door behind us.

"Was he getting…?"

"Yes" said Sam laughing.

Which made me chuckle than that lead to laughter. We were laughing so hard it had made us sit down before we passed out.

The laughter subsided and I said "we should do an Icarly episode right now."

"What without Carly."

"She with her husband."

"True….well in that case why not."

We had everything set up again like we did in the old times. I put the camera on the camera stand jumped out and said "hi I'm Freddie"

"And I'm Sam"

"We thought you deserved an episode so here it is ha-ha"

Yup Carly can't make it" Sam pointed out.

"But we must go on" I said lifting my finger in the air.

"Well anyways Freddie."

"What Sam"

"Nothing just this" and she hit me in the head with a pillow.

"Oh it's on." I said beginning to chase her.

I caught her and began to tickle her. I knew where she was ticklish. She began laughing and I stopped. We just looked at each other and I kissed Sam. She kissed me back and that's lead to long and exciting night.

"Wow" Sam said rolling off me.

"I know."

"I'm ready"

"For?" I questioned.

"You know"

"Oh round 2."

I wake in the morning to an empty bed. I thought Sam had left but she came walking in from the bathroom. I sighed in relief.

**A/N how was the chapter. Tanks for reading and please review.**


	6. You Do This Every Time

"Hey, Freddie" Sam said sipping at her glass of orange juice.

I looked at her. Her hand was under her chin. We were sitting on the bed still, blankets over our laps.

"Yeah, Sam" I said looking her directly in the eyes.

"What happened to the old times?" Sam asked.

She turned away and looked out the window. This seemed to really be bothering her. I placed my hand on her shoulder; she turned and faced me again. There was a moment of silence.

"Sam" I spoke. "Things change, people move." I said rubbing her shoulder.

"So you're blaming me." Sam said sharply.

Sam shrugged my hand off her shoulder. She turned her back towards me. Not wanting to look at me anymore. I spoke softly again.

"No Sam, why would you think that." Distance grew between each and every one of us. We just grew apart. You, me, Carly, we just grew apart. That's what happened."

"**Bull!" **Sam shouted at me. "I didn't grow apart. I tried to keep in contact with you two. It was you two; you guys grew apart from me." She said. Her voice was raised and she had a finger pointed in my face.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned.

"I'm not doing anything, you are."

I jumped out of bed. I was getting frustrated and I wasn't going to deal with Sam. She looked at me and snorted.

"What" I said in annoyance.

"You're leaving again like usual."

"what the hell is that supposed to mean. I wasn't the one who left. I stayed in Seattle. In this god forsaken shit hole." I shouted pointing at my chest.

"**Fuck, **then why didn't you leave" Sam screamed.

I was fully dressed and was about to leave when I turned.

"Wanna know why I did leave. I didn't leave because I have too many god damn memories her. Memories I couldn't leave. God, Sam why are you such a child. You do this every time you get close to someone."

I turned and slammed the door behind me. I heard the door open again and Sam shouting. She was crying. Tears of anger.

"you won't have think that anymore because I'm outta here and won't be coming back."

"good, maybe I can finally ditch all the memories of you" I shouted now very pissed off.

Sam didn't say anything after that, but just stood there. I continued walking down the stairs. Spencer was at the bottom of them. He must of woke up because of the screaming.

"what was the screaming about?" he asked

"None of your damn business" I said harshly.

This made Spencer furious "this is my home. You don't speak to me like that."

His voice was raised and he had his hand on my chest. I pushed it away. He put it back. I pushed it away again.

"Like I said, it's none of you damn business. Now move." I said pushing him out of the way.

I left Bushwell and drove away.

(3 Weeks later)

Sam had kept her word. She was gone. Sam went back to Chicago to work at her dead beat job. I stayed here in Seattle. I wasn't angry anymore I wasn't. I had apologized to Spencer. He gladly accepted it.


	7. A Picture of Many Memories

(Freddie's POV)

"Hey, guys" I said walking into the Groovy Smoothie, shaking the snow off my coat. It's had been a few months since Sam left Seattle because of our fight. Everything went back to the way it was before.

I still hated my boss. Yep, everything was still the same. Nothing changed.

"Hey, Freddie this is Margret."

I looked at the blue eyed blonde and smiled. She oddly reminded me of Sam. She was about the same age as me, maybe a year younger.

"Hi, I'm Freddie." I said sitting next to her.

"I know; Gibby over here has told me so much about you." Margret said

"Has he now?" I said eyeing him peculiarly.

"Yeah, mostly about how much of a nerd you are. But I think he is a lair because I don't see it." She said smiling at me.

"Trust me Margret you'll see it soon." Gibby said chuckling a little.

"Okay, Gibby. Well Gibby also told me a lot about Sam and Carly." Margret added

This caught my attention. I looked at Gibby again, curious.

"Really? Like what?" I questioned.

"Nothing really, just you had a huge crush on Carly."

"Oh is that it?"

"No, he also told me that you stopped liking Carly and fell for Sam."

This made me think. I did fall for Sam, didn't I? I looked at Margret, who continued to talk.

"I thought it was kind of cute, you falling for Sam. Why did you break up anyway, if you don't mind me asking?" Margret asked.

"Sam moved and you know how distance destroys a relationship." I said looking away blankly.

I shook my head a little, "anyways, enough about me" I said eyeing Gibby he mouth the words "what?"

"Let's talk about you" I said looking back to Margret.

"Okay. Well, let me just say that I was a huge fan of Icarly while it was still on. Not to mention I had a crush on the tech producer."

I gave her a small smile. She giggled.

We talked for about 2 hours. T-bo came by trying to sell stuff on stick to us. I swear the thing he tried to us get weirder and weirder. When he first came by he had a donut. Then he came by again with Jell-O. Now this time he came by with a taco on the stick. I mean how to you get the taco not to break.

"Spencer!" I heard Gibby shout with joy.

I turned and saw Spencer standing in the doorway. He smiled and greeted us "hey guy's"

"Oh, this is Margret. She is here with Freddie. From a little help from mwah" Gibby said putting side to his mouth as if he were telling a secret.

Spencer looked at Margret, then at me. "Hi, I'm Spencer" said shaking her hand.

I know he was thinking the same thing, that she kind of reminded us of Sam. Margret nudged my arm with her elbow. I looked at her and she asked me "would you mind showing me the Icarly studio? I have always wondered what was there."

"I guess not." I said standing up.

"Where are you going guys?" Gibby asked

"To the Icarly studio Margret want's to check it out." I said

"Oh do you need some house keys." Spencer asked

"No I still have the keys you guys gave me when you went of town."

"Oh yeah" Spencer said.

"Well see you later then." Gibby and Spencer both said.

"See you later." I said waving bye.

It took us a few minutes to get to Bushwell but once we did. We went straight up to Spencer's place. I put the key in and turn it. The lock clicked and was unlocked. I open the door and walked inside, Margret following behind me. We walked through the living room and up the stairs to the studio.

We were at the door. I opened it and walked in with Margret close behind. I turned and faced Margret.

"Well, here it….."

I tried saying but she jumped forward, smashing her lips against mine. She was making out with me. At first I was shocked but I ease up and returned the action.

Margret was leading me to the bed. We tripped and fell on the bed making a picture fall frame fall to the ground. I stopped kissing her to pick it up but when I did I was lost in thought.

It was a picture of Sam and Carly and me. I was standing between the two girls. I was looking at Sam. The picture brought back so many memories of Sam, Carly, and the good old days. It was a picture of not just one memory but many of them.

I looked up from the picture and said in a serious tone. "You have to leave."

**A/N I know it has been a really long time but here is another chapter. I hoped you like it.**

**P.S I have a few other stories that you could read if you like this one. If you do then check them out.**


End file.
